


the trailer

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, chalamet, tim chalamet, timothee
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Trailer Sex, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet drabble, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee drabble, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: You and Timmy are working together on a love scene when you both realize that feelings have been there all along.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee x reader, timothee/reader
Kudos: 50





	the trailer

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

You just couldn’t make it work no matter how hard you tried. Kissing him back, hands in his hair, it felt too real, it felt too intimate for cameras and crew members to be watching. You wanted desperately to be alone with him, for it to be real, for him to want you in the way his character so badly wanted yours. His mouth was eager and willing, and you prayed, prayed that there was more to it than just this.

“Let’s wrap for the day guys, maybe you both need to just go home and get a good night’s sleep,” the director sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Don’t worry yourselves too much, you’ve definitely improved since we started.”

Timmy pulled back, his eyes warm. “You okay?”

Fuck he was beautiful. “Yeah,” you nodded, sliding back away from him and adjusting your bra strap. “I just want to get this right.”

He frowned, a sorry and sad image that you didn’t like. “Me too. Do you have plans for the night?”

Your heart skipped a few beats, and you shook your head almost a little too quickly. “No, why?”

“Come to my trailer and maybe we can talk through it, run through some of what we’re struggling with and see what happens?” His eyes darted briefly to your mouth, and your stomach clenched pleasurably.

See what happens?

“Sure.”

He smiled, beamed really, a gorgeous sight. “Great.” Standing, he pulled his shirt back over his head and attempted without success to flatten his hair. “I’ll see you then? Just text me when you’re coming over.”

“Sounds great, Tim.” You nodded and watched him make his way off set, talking to crew members as he went. You slowly pulled your clothing back on, feeling excited and yet unsure of what might happen.

A quick dinner in your trailer, eaten so fast you gave yourself hiccups, you shot him a text and made your way over to his trailer, your legs shaking and your heart pounding. The lights were on, and it looked warm, comfortable, and cozy. You made your way up the few stairs and knocked gently, taking deep breaths. The door swung open within a few seconds, and he was beaming.

“Hey, come on in.”

“Hiya.” You moved past him into his trailer, making yourself at home immediately since this was not your first time visiting. He shut the door and locked it, a movement that meant more than you were aware of at the time.

“How are you feeling after today?” He sat down next to you on his bed, watching you carefully.

You looked down, messing with your fingers. “Discouraged.”

“Hey,” he leaned forward to look up into your face, smiling with reassurance. “That’s why we’re here, we’re going to figure it out.”

“How?”

“Well,” he hesitated, tilting his head for a moment, appearing deep in thought. “Tell me what about it feels wrong to you?”

“What?” You blinked rapidly, shaking your head. “Nothing about it feels wrong.” Panic, then, fear seizing your chest. “Does it feel wrong to you?”

“No,” he shook his head as well, sighing quietly. “No, that’s not it.”

“What is it then?”

“I’m… not sure,” he whispered, swallowing hard. “Let’s run through the lines?”

“Alright,” you said, nodding and picking up his script. You flipped through it to the love scene and scanned your lines again, breathing in and out, in and out, it’s going to be okay, just be natural, there is no one else here.

He cleared his throat and took your hands, looking deeply into your eyes and annihilating your equilibrium. “I’m in love with you, Kasey. Forgive me for leaving, but I’m here now. I cannot let you go.”

Your breath was shaky and uneven, but you maintained eye contact. “Lucas…”

“Please, Kasey.”

No more hesitation then, you leaned in and kissed him as you were supposed to, putting your hands on his cheeks and closing your eyes. He kissed you back slowly, his hand sliding slowly onto your thigh and the other making its way around your waist. You just sat and kissed him for a moment, allowing yourself to soak it in, the intimacy of it and the pleasure of being alone with him. The script called for him to take your shirt off and crawl on top of you, and that’s exactly what he did. The kissing became more intense by the second, and you couldn’t help but wonder if he was in the same headspace as you. He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, lowering back down and kissing down the side of your neck. You arched your back and moaned his character’s name, and he stiffened.

“Tim what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he sighed, rolling off of you and burying his face in his hands. “Nothing.”

“Timmy.”

He looked up at you, pain in his eyes. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Why not?”

More hesitation, words behind his lips that wanted to escape. You stared at him, begging God, angels, anyone that could hear you for him to say the words you desperately wanted to hear.

“I really like you, do you know that?” His eyes burned into yours, flames amidst a field of green.

Your heart sputtered, and you self consciously hugged your stomach. “I really like you too, Timmy…”

“I want it to be real.”

Oh my God, fuck, could this be happening?

“What?”

“I’m sorry, never mind,” he said quickly, shaking his head and standing up. His face was flushed with embarrassment, it was almost too much for you to handle.

“I want it to be real too.”

He stopped in his tracks as he began to move away from the bed, turning slowly to face you and gazing down into your eyes again. “Really?”

“Yes,” you whispered, reaching out and taking his hand. “I do.”

“Fuck,” he whispered back, leaning over you and kissing you again. Timmy this time, not Lucas, not Kasey, you and Timmy. You kissed him back eagerly, reaching up to tangle your fingers in his hair and deepening the kiss. He groaned quietly and began to crawl back onto the bed, pushing you slowly onto your back. Enjoying the moment, you laid there with him for an indefinite amount of time just making out, touching, grabbing, feeling each other, getting familiar with parts that hadn’t been touched before. He was slow and gentle, cautious and curious. You rolled on top of him and kissed him harder, wanting him in every way, wanting him more than he would ever know.

Hands in your hair, down the back of your neck, back, onto your ass, he squeezed tentatively and kept kissing you, moaning into your mouth when you began to rock your hips slowly up and down his growing hardness. You bit down on his bottom lip and tugged on it gently, slowly kissing down his neck and chest.

“That feels so good,” he whimpered, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. “You have no idea how many times I have thought about this…”

“I think I might,” you mumbled against his stomach, slowly undoing his pants and gazing up at him. “Is this okay, is this too far?”

He shook his head quickly, his breathing accelerating. “No such thing as too far. I…” he bit down on his lip and propped himself onto his elbows. “I want you.”

The words went straight to your core, tingling sensations between the legs and down your spine. You wasted no more time, pushing his pants and boxers away and lowering your head to take him fully into your mouth. He gasped your name, the veins on his arms standing out as he gently gripped your hair to assist your movements. You bobbed your head up and down, using a hand to massage his length as you moved. A small pop as you released his tip before taking it between your lips again, tasting his lust and staring in his eyes.

“Please let me have you,” he groaned, anguish and desperation leaking through his lips and into your soul. You allowed him to roll on top of you, kissing him again and letting him taste himself on your tongue.

“I’m yours, Timothée. I always have been.”

He intensified the kiss immediately, his hands sliding slowly down your sides to tug at your pants and panties, shoving them down and out of the way. You could hardly stand it, you couldn’t believe this was real. He moved down your body, kissing between your breasts and down your stomach as he swept your bra away, tossing it behind him and loving your chest with his hands, squeezing and groaning into your stomach.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he murmured, gently pushing your legs open. A curious flick of the tongue, just enough to taste you, you gasped and arched your back immediately. “That feel good?”

“God yes,” you moaned, rocking your hips up and down against his mouth as he began to eat you out. His lips were so soft and warm, his tongue working its magic. He took his time, slow at first, exploring your body and getting to know what felt good. After another moment he slowly slid one finger inside of you, pumping it in and out as he continued to send stars through your vision, the pleasure building at the base of your spine.

“Come for me, pretty girl?”

That was all it took. The orgasm was explosive, waiting beneath the surface for so long, desiring to be released by him and him alone. You twitched and bit down hard on your bottom lip, wanting to remain quiet so no one outside would hear you. It lasted longer than usual, and when it faded away your body collapsed flat against the bed, your chest heaving.

“Fuck, Timmy.”

“Fuck is right,” he grunted, sitting up and tugging a condom out of a nearby drawer.

“Ready for me?”

“I was hopeful,” he said, grinning mischievously.

“Me too,” you whispered, wiggling your body closer to him and wrapping your legs around his back when he lowered himself over you.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He was glowing like the sun, kissing down your neck tenderly and massaging your hips. “Are you ready?”

You nodded enthusiastically, and he giggled, biting down gently on your shoulder. “I’m ready, Tim.”

Adjusting his body once, twice, he gently pushed inside of you, his breath leaving his lungs and his eyes squeezing shut. “Fuck, you feel amazing baby girl…”

“Jesus, call me that again…”

“Mmmm, move with me, baby girl,” he whispered, thrusting his hips forward and groaning loudly into your neck. You happily obliged, lifting your waist up to meet every movement and losing yourself in him, in his touch, his sounds, his taste, his smell, the way he looked, everything. His face was flushed and his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat as his movements began to speed up.

“Timothée!” You cried out, and he growled, moving faster and faster until the sounds of skin slapping on skin filled the trailer and your head with sweet bliss. The sounds he was making, oh, the sounds…

“Fuck I’m going to come,” he gasped, biting down on the soft skin of your neck and bucking his hips upward suddenly. You felt his warmth filling your insides and dripping down your thighs as he moved through it, his breathing erratic and loud.

When it was over you held each other close in his bed, whispering love softly and giggling together. His hand found your waist and massaged it gently as you spoke.

“How do you feel?” He gently traced your lower lip with his pointer finger, his eyes following the movement.

“Fucking amazing. How about you?”

“I’m the happiest man in the world. Will you be my girlfriend?”

“God I thought you’d never ask, yes, yes, yes!”


End file.
